


Post scriptum

by Melis_Ash



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drama, F/M, Gen, India, Olivia is not dead, Post-Skyfall, but Silva is dead, story about ghoust
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-"Скайфолл". AU по отношению к концовке фильма, где М не умирала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post scriptum

Сначала Сильва просто темный силуэт под её окнами. Он приходит, когда становится совсем темно, может потому, что мертвецам так положено, а может оттого, что по ночам её мучает бессонница. Оливия Мэнсфилд бродит по квартире, не в силах заснуть – сами попробуйте, когда заняться совершенно нечем! - и знакомая фигура в кожаном пальто сразу бросается в глаза, когда она выглядывает в окно. Она чуть вздрагивает, словно ощутив на мгновение могильный холод на своей коже, запахивает плотнее халат, и задергивает занавеску. Она всё еще зла как все головы Цербера вместе взятые, и говорить им совершенно не о чем. Пусть хоть до Судного дня тут торчит, мертвые не могут причинить ей вреда.

Мэллори в последнее время завел привычку советоваться с ней по работе, и хотя это грубое нарушение правил – они оба это слишком хорошо знают - Оливии доставляет дурацкое, на грани тщеславия, удовольствие, что она всё еще что-то значит. Мелкое – если не сказать, жалкое - утешение, когда тебя выгнали с концами, и остается только потихоньку готовиться к похоронам. О, её, конечно, проводили на пенсию с почётом, даже наградили напоследок, но все же прекрасно понимали, что это значит. При воспоминании об этом Оливию каждый раз трясёт от сдерживаемой ярости, не имеющей выхода. Она начинает потихоньку ненавидеть свою квартиру, где всё, даже любимая чашка из-под кофе, напоминает ей о работе.  
\- Как там Бонд? – спрашивает она Мэллори.  
Тот неопределенно пожимает плечами. «По-прежнему все крушит и трахает всех подвернувшихся женщин?» - хочет спросить Оливия, но сдерживается. Это она знает Бонда уже давно и доверяет ему, а Мэллори может счесть это за плохую рекомендацию. Каждый раз, когда Таннер звонит узнать, как у неё дела, Оливия донимает его вопросами о новом главе МИ-6. Хорошо ли тот справляется? Как обращается с подчиненными? Как будто она сама когда-то очень хорошо с ними обращалась. Таннер отвечает уклончиво, обтекаемо. Это бесит, как и то, что он больше не откровенен с ней до конца.  
Иногда Мэллори приглашает Оливию в ресторан, он вообще стал подчеркнуто внимателен к ней, с тех пор, как она подала в отставку. Вид у него при этом каждый раз по-дурацки виноватый, как у нашкодившего мальчишки, он смущается, говорит невпопад и совсем не похож на себя в их первую встречу. Оливия даже пожалела бы его, если б он не занял её место. Он не виноват в этом, это естественный ход вещей: кого-то должны были назначить, а Гарет Мэллори даже неплох как новый глава МИ-6, но это как говорить «Ничего, подумаешь, у меня отобрали любимую куклу, Кэти тоже с ней хорошо играет».

Однажды, когда Мэллори в очередной раз провожает её до подъезда - он до смешного, по-старомодному, галантен с ней сейчас, только что руку на прощание не целует - Оливия краем глаза видит, как за ними из темноты наблюдает Сильва. Он стоит, засунув руки в карманы пальто, и сверлит бывшую начальницу тяжелым взглядом. «Ты умер, - мысленно говорит ему Оливия Мэнсфилд тем самым безапелляционным тоном, которым когда-то отдавала приказы, - ты не можешь больше никому причинить вреда.» Возможно, он даже слышит её – мертвые могут слышать то, что ты думаешь? – потому что усмехается. Она не закрывает дверь подъезда, пока Мэллори идет к машине и полоска света из подъезда освещает темную улицу. Авто отъезжает, и Оливия смотрит Сильве прямо в глаза. «Иди к черту» - всё так же мысленно говорит она, впрочем, без особого эффекта. Сильва не двигается, она тоже. Машины полосуют темноту фарами, наконец, тяжелая фура закрывает фигуру Сильвы, и когда она проезжает, его на прежнем месте уже нет. Теперь он стоит совсем близко, там, где начинаются ступеньки крыльца, но где уже не проходит полоса света, идущая из двери подъезда. И даже в таком освещении видно, что он не отбрасывает тени.  
\- Какие дешевые театральные спецэффекты, - насмешливо замечает Оливия и захлопывает за собой дверь подъезда. Какое-то время – полминуты? Несколько минут? – она ждёт, что что-то измениться, но это по-прежнему всего лишь подъезд её дома. 

Оливия запивает порцию лекарства чашкой горячего кофе (то еще сочетание) и долго сидит на кровати, глядя прямо перед собой. Ей не страшны призраки. Когда самое плохое уже случилось – что может сделать тебе неупокоенный мертвец, один из многих, у которых есть к тебе счёт? Было бы проще, будь это галлюцинация – можно было бы обратиться к врачу, и добрый доктор прописал бы ей таблетки каждый день, и что-нибудь еще – сменить обстановку, к примеру. Но, в конце концов, она много лет проработала в МИ-6, у неё железные нервы, иначе она не оказалась бы на посту руководителя. Это Сильве не помешало бы подлечиться у специалиста, но ему, в виду собственной кончины, уже поздно.  
Жаль, что некоторые вещи нельзя исправить парой таблеток по рецепту от врача. Два раза в день после еды – и все как новенькое. Оливия сильнее стискивает зубы – это всегда делает её похожей на бульдожку, хоть она об этом и не знает.

Бонд заявляется к ней в гости после очередной миссии, и на этот раз – в кои-то веки - звонит в дверь.  
\- Поражена, 007, как это вы не влезли в окно, - язвит она.  
\- Старею, мэм, - отшучивается он.  
Оливия разливает чай в нарядные чашки из сервиза, который когда-то подарили ей на юбилей свадьбы. Столько лет стояли в шкафу, должен же быть от них какой-то толк.  
\- Сливки, сахар?  
\- Просто чай. Я бы лучше выпил, - добавляет Бонд.  
\- Вы неисправимы, 007. Виски вас устроит?  
Никому не нужный чай остывает на столе, пока Бонд пьет свой виски, а Оливия – кофе с коньяком.  
\- Как работа?  
\- Все такая же – даже умереть некогда. А вы как?  
Не удачный вопрос. Вернее, такой, на который Оливия не может честно ответить, не поступившись своей гордостью.  
\- Начинаю понимать, почему все проблемы с женщинами вы решаете через постель, - язвительно замечает она. - Подлейте-как мне еще, - она кивает на бутылку.  
Бонд бродит по квартире, останавливается у окна – того самого, из которого Оливия каждую бессонную ночь смотрит на Сильву, прогуливающегося внизу.  
\- За вами точно никто не следит? – хмурится он.  
\- Нет, - отрезает Оливия. «Интересно, если умереть разок – потом тоже начинаешь видеть призраков?».

Когда Бонд уходит, квартира кажется особенно пустой. Оливии не нужно подходить к окну, чтобы знать: Сильва там, внизу, сторожит под окнами, как хищник караулящий в свою добычу. «Ждет, когда я умру». С этим она поделать ничего не может – все мы смертны, а она уже далеко не молода, но мысль о том, чтобы хоть в чем-то уступить врагу, злит. Так просто она ему не сдастся.  
Той ночью Оливии снится Гонконг – небоскребы, разрезающие небеса, окружающее город море, китайская и английская речь вперемежку. Город, где она работала много лет, где у неё были друзья и враги. Он был свидетелем многому в её жизни, и будет существовать еще много лет после того, как она умрет.

Утром Оливия собирает чемоданы и берет билет на самолет в Индию. Чем дальше, тем лучше. Она всегда любила путешествовать, но делала это по работе. Теперь ей ничто не мешает. Жаль, что Джонатан не может поехать с ней – он бы порадовался. Они были не из тех супругов, которые строят грандиозные планы на будущее, но жили не так уж плохо. У Джонатана была своя работа, у неё – своя. Оливия обычно приходила позже, иногда находила на столе записку «Ужин в холодильнике», иногда муж еще не спал. В последние годы они мало разговаривали друг с другом. Не из неприязни, просто самое важное между ними было давно сказано, прояснено, а болтать попусту Оливия не любила. Хотя ей нравилось, когда Джонатан читал ей стихи.  
В Индии красиво и грязно одновременно. Оливия селится в маленьком отельчике, недорогом, но с годной кухней. Старичок-швед из соседнего номера тут же принимается с ней заигрывать на ломаном английском - стоило ехать в такую даль, чтобы обзавестись поклонником, в её-то возрасте. Они с Йоханом, так его зовут, ходят вместе на экскурсии. Последние разочаровывают и слушать лопотанье шведа куда интересней, чем экскурсовода, заученно твердящего свои истории в сотый, а то и тысячный раз. Они едут вместе в Агру: четыре часа езды в автобусе по ужасной дороге, Йохан читает книжку, Оливия – новости о политике на экране планшета, сеть то и дело пропадает, и в итоге они обсуждают внуков Йохана и современную молодежь вцелом. Оливия по старой рабочей привычке старается говорить о себе как можно меньше, и больше слушает, чем рассказывает сама. К концу пути она знает, какую музыку слушает шестнадцатилетний внук Йохана, и кучу других вроде бы ненужных ей мелочей о совершенно чужой семье.  
В то время как Тадж-Махал высится над ней бесполезной белой махиной, Оливия вполуха слушает рассказ экскурсовода о Шах-Джахане и сердито думает, что в наше время никто не позволил бы настолько открыто спустить этакую прорву государственных денег на личные капризы. /И зачем нужна такая вот каменная махина, чтобы хранить память о любимом человеке, если он все равно, как ни банально это звучит, остается жить в твоем сердце?/ Полюбовавшись на мавзолей и другие архитектурные красоты, Оливия понимает, что играть в типичную туристку ей поздновато. 

В Италии, куда она берет следующий билет, живет её внучатая племянница. Её тоже зовут Оливия, по случайному или нет совпадению. Прежде Оливия Мэнсфилд никогда не придавала большого значения именам. У Оливии-младшей русые кудри (удачная химия), загорелые тонкие руки и произношение, как у иностранки, так давно она здесь живет. Они совершенно не похожи, никакого внешнего сходства, и знакомы не слишком хорошо, но неплохо ладят. Оливия-младшая зовет старшую «бабулей» (её родная бабка умерла), старшая ей это позволяет. «Как там Вик и Мэгги?» - спрашивает младшая, помешивая на сковороде овощи. «Да как обычно, ты же их знаешь». Строго говоря – не особо-то и знает, да и не так это важно, вопрос был не об этом. «Как ты?» - скрывается за ним.  
Невысказанный вопрос звучит слишком часто – в болтовне об житейских делах за столом (говорит, в основном, Нолли), в вежливых попытках занять «бабулю» чем-нибудь интересным, и, в конце концов, это становится утомительным. Если Оливия Мэнсфилд что и не любит, так это рассказывать людям, как, черт возьми, она себя чувствует. 

Она берет следующий билет, до Лондона. А потом едет в дом своего покойного мужа за городом. Обычная ферма, каких тысячи в Англии. Миссис Лайл, соседка, присматривает за домом за умеренную плату и иногда – моет полы. Джонатан любил здесь бывать, часто ездил сюда ненадолго. Здесь тихо и уютно. Но через неделю Оливии начинает казаться, что слишком уж тихо, а миссис Лайл слишком много болтает, когда приходит убирать.

Поезд увозит Оливию в Лондон, и она оказывается снова в четырех стенах своей квартиры. «Ну и в чем был смысл сей операции, агент Мэнсфилд?» Сидела бы лучше в Индии, с тем шведом.  
Она набирает его ник в скайпе (Йохан уже успел вернуться обратно на родину, так что их разделяет не так много часовых поясов), и пару часов они разговаривают. Английский Йохана все такой же ломаный, зато хоть какое-то занятие. Нолли бы, конечно, одобрила, скептически хмыкает Оливия.

Когда спускается ночь, она видит знакомый силуэт внизу, под окнами. «Ты еще здесь. Не надоело?» Ей кажется, или Сильва смотрит прямо на неё? Впрочем, куда ему еще смотреть, на чертовой улице только обычные прохожие и машины. «Быть мертвым скучно. Я знаю. Я сама немножко мертвая. Но ты сам напросился, не жалуйся теперь». Впрочем, он еще ни слова ей не сказал, с тех пор как умер. Оливия отводит на секунду взгляд, а когда снова смотрит вниз, там никого уже нет.  
Когда она хочет выключить компьютер перед сном, в скайпе висит новый запрос. «trodriguez97 хочет включить вас в список контактов».  
Даже странно, что этого раньше не случилось.  
Экран мягко светится в полумраке. Оливия наводит курсор на «отклонить» и заносит палец над клавишей enter. «А, черт с тобой». И кликает на «внести в список контактов». Заняться-то все равно особо нечем.


End file.
